sonicsoundtestfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Several Decisions
Hello everyone, Lisa here, and thanks for checking out this forum. As I have been setting up categories, templates, pages, etc. it has become increasingly apparent that there are a lot of random, assorted trivial issues that Sonic Sound Test needs to decide as a community. I want to avoid making a bunch of arbitrary decisicions, 'cause I don't wanna be a jerkface admin like that, so I'm making this forum as a sort of catchall for a bunch of admittedly unrelated issues, including page naming, formatting, and infoboxes. Please sign your posts, and put comments in italics so we can distinguish them from votes when counting. If you change your vote, put a strike through the original using the tag instead of deleting it. Come one, come all, cast your vote, and help our wiki! Thank y'all! 01:11, December 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I'm sorry this page looks so bad in Oasis... this is why I use Monobook ^^; __NOEDITSECTION__ Song Pagenames When there is a prefix to a song name, such as "Boss:" "Event:" or "Stage #:" should we include it in the pagename or not? Album Pagenames Most of the album names include the game title (ex. "Sonic Adventure 2"), the words "Original Soundtrack" or something equivalent, and then some other catchy name (ex. "Multi-Dimensional"). We need to decide if we want a standardized format (ex. Catchy Name: Game Title Original Soundtrack) or if we want to copy everything exactly from the album artwork, even if that makes them all different. Quotation Marks At the moment most of our song pages have the title bolded, but without quotation marks, but everywhere else we have songs in quotation marks (ex. Escape From The City is the theme of City Escape blah blah blah Jun Senoue also composed "Live and Learn."). I just realized this inconsistency, and I think we should vote on it. We need to decide whether we want all the song names in quotations (including the first mention of the song name/page title will be bold and in quotations), all the song names in quotations except for the first mention of the song name/page title (which will be bold not in quotations), or no songs in quotations. P.S. sorry, I guess I made this a little unclear. If we have all songs in quotations, the first mention of the song name will be in quotations AND bold. Sorry about that ^^; Song Meanings So, at the moment, most song pages at SNN have a section at the bottom titled "Connection to Character." I would like to include something like that here (or expanded to talk about the meaning of the song as a whole, not just how it connects to the character) but I definitely don't want to look like a copycat, y'know? There was a lyrics site that I found awhile ago that had users submit meanings for individual lines of the song. The lines with user-submitted meanings were highlighted, and you could click on it and a little window would pop up with the meaning. So I thought, Why not do something like that here with scrollover text? I could make this into a template so it would be easy to use and there wouldn't be tons of coding on the lyrics pages. So, what do y'all think? Infobox Song Everyone's seen the song infobox template, right? I have some more ideas of extra values to put in, which I wanted to have people vote on. Key The idea here is that we can specify the musical key that a song is in. I got this idea a while ago, and at first I dismissed it as obsessive and weird, but admittedly the more I thought about it the more I liked it. We could make categories for it, too -- just think about it, you could click on a category and see a list of every Sonic song in C major, or D major, or whatever you want! Just to clarify, I know how to find what key a song is in (basically start finding the notes on piano until you have enough to determine the key), and other users who are familiar with music theory can help out too, but if you don't know music theory you won't have to worry about it because it will be an optional row. Type So far, I've rigged our song infobox to automatically create every category needed except for the type of song (BGM, boss theme, main theme of game, character song, etc). I could either make a dedicated row for type (ex. Type -- BGM/boss/main theme/etc) or a variable row based on what type it is (ex. BGM of -- / Main theme of -- / Theme of -- / etc ).